


The Heart Remembers

by baltshake



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Extended Scene, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baltshake/pseuds/baltshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final battle against Sephiroth, Cloud's strength is crumbling and he can't think of a way to fight on. In that moment, Zack appears to offer his counsel and give Cloud new resolve to fight on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Remembers

There were little things people never forgot even after so much time had passed. The way a sibling smiled when they gave over a wanted candy; a song on the radio that meant so much to them as a teenager; their best friend’s favorite sweater that was always tied on their waist… Even if they’re not in the forefront of one’s mind, a sudden sight or smell could bring it all back in an instant.

For Cloud, even when he hadn’t known himself, he knew what it felt like to be in Zack’s presence. He’d had dreams where he’d be with the man again and feel all of that warmth and easy strength that clung to Zack like a hug. Of course, he’d never remember what the dreams were about when he’d awoken but the feeling stayed with him and he felt stronger for it.

So now here he was against his old enemy and he was losing badly. Was there a limb that hadn’t been cut through? His body burned up with pain and he couldn’t even stand as Sephiroth charged him, threatening to take away what was precious. Cloud had already lost so much and the visions of those who he still had were soon overwhelmed by those that had already gone.

Gasping softly, the world around him went white and he felt that presence. The warmth against his back that slowly moved through all of him and fought the aching heat on his injuries. 

“So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn’t give up.”

Cloud’s eyes went wide at this and he felt something burst inside of him. He couldn’t cry, not now! Even though every part of his mind was screaming at him to turn around, he couldn’t move.

“Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER!”

He remembered that speech. From behind his helmet, he had seen Zack’s face so close and felt his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. He had felt so inspired then and knew he would have followed Zack wherever he went. And hadn’t he done that, even after the man’s death?

“Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER. But it’s what in here that counts.”

Even now, Zack was trying to make him laugh. Honestly, had anything really changed between them? If he cried now, would time freeze forever so that Zack would hold him like he used to?

“Zack…”

“Well? You need a hand with him?”

For a glorious moment, Cloud imagined them fighting side by side again. But this was his fight alone, not Zack’s. Even as he shook his head, he felt strength flowing through him that allowed him to get to his feet. His body still hurt but there was more to it now than there had been before. His mind was calmer and he knew what to do.

“You already beat him once, didn’t you? This should be a cinch.”

“Yeah,” Cloud said, his sword coming up as he readied himself. This sanctuary wouldn’t last for long and, when it dissolved, Sephiroth would still be there. He knew he could face him now and his heart told him he would win.

“You know what I told you.”

Their backs were just brushing against each other now as Zack stood firm. A pillar of support should Cloud ever need help again. He didn’t need to do this alone anymore. He didn’t have to fight alone.

“I am your living legacy.”

Even though he couldn’t see it, Cloud could feel Zack smiling and heard the start of a laugh. In that split second before the world returned, he let himself grin and took in all that Zack had bequeathed to him.

With the help of those he loved, he was ready to fight with all he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 6 of Clack Week and the prompts were either "Favorite Moment" or "Favorite Quote"! It was really hard to choose so I went with both and picked the scene during Advent Children Complete where Zack and Cloud talk during his battle with Sephirtoh. "Well? You need a hand with him?" makes me sob like a little kid. ;U; Comments and critiques are always appreciated!! ^7^


End file.
